A date
by Leyn
Summary: One whole month of love!
1. A date with my beloved

Zhang He is walking on the hall way of the palace of Xu Chang when he notice Sima Yi. He'd like to say good moring to him but he to notice looks so tired.

"Master Sima Yi you look so tired, what happened?" he was behind him.

Sima Yi turn around to face him.

"Zhang He it's nothing…"

"Hmm… By the way Zhuge Liang send a letter to you." Zhang He gives the letter to Sima Yi.

He read the letter and squeezes it on his hand.

"Just as I expected he'll write this stupid letter again!"

"Huh? Is something wrong between him and you?"

"N-nothing." He turns around.

"Come on… it's more confident when you said a problem."

Sima Yi sigh "I guess I can't hide anything from you. Promise to me not to say this to somebody else."

"I promise."

"Zhuge Liang wants a date with me. But I never reply him." He whisper

If he didn't like to go he'll just ignore those letters from him

"Why don't you go?"

"I will never!"

"If you don't go that will happen to you… you can't sleep."

"You mean I like to go with him that's why I'm always thinking of him."

"Yes."

"That can't be."

"You don't have a choice."

"But I'd like you be my date."

Is anybody in this castle I can date too. Lord Cao Pi right!

"Master Sima Yi, Lord Cao Pi and I…"

"I see… what about Zhen Ji?"

"Are you absent minded? She died years ago."

"Sorry. What should I do?"

"It's all up to you, bye." Zhang He quickly leaves.

I lie to him... I know Lord Cao Pi don't like to date with me.

He stop walking when he saw a the door to the courtyard Cao Pi, he was standing under the tree alone. Zhang He realize that he need someone, he came near to him. Cao Pi easily recognize it was him.

"What is it Zhang He?"

"My Lord, I just wandering if you'w like somebody to talk."

Cao Pi turn to him, expressionless.

"I'm sorry but I want to be alone."

Zhang He had nothing to do with it, he always do whatever his Lord want to. He bow his head and take his leave.

He was still in hurt, it is true even me can't forget Zhen Ji. I'd like to help him but he don't like it he always refuse someone's help about how he could move on, he's taking all the pain alone. It hurts to me to see him like that.

Night has come Sima Yi already leave to make a camp and plan to attack Shu, on the next day Sima Yi didn't expect that Zhuge Liang would attack and Sima Yi was easily capture. After hearing this Zhang He quickly go to Cao Pi and ask his permission to counter attack before anything happens to Sima Yi.

"Lord Cao Pi instead of other why don't you order me to rescue Sima Yi?"

"Don't worry he'll be fine besides it's a trap."

"Lord Cao Pi I'm sorry but I will disobey you." he turn his back to Cao Pi.

"Zhang He don't... It's an ambush."

"My Lord I'll do not let my friend to die."

Upon hearing those word Cao Pi realize how hard to lost someone that they love.

"Zhang He it is hard to lost someone they love..."

"I know my Lord... that is why you can't forget her."

"I don't want to lose again someone that I love."

He look to Cao Pi, he was crying. Zhang He step forward.

"Lord Cao Pi..."

He swept his tears and turn around.

"You can go, just... just promise to me you'll come back."

Zhang He smile

"I will my lord."

Zhang He leave the room and prepare his army to rescue Sima Yi.

I'm glad to hear that my lord loves me

Before he arrive Zhuge Liang's force already retreat back to their main camp. No one of Sima Yi's army died but their moral are so low, others retreat. Zhang He enter to Sima Yi's tent.

"Now I made thing more complicated." Sima yi whisper

"Tell me what happened."

"Zhang He what are you doing here?"

"I hurried here because I was worried about you."

"No need to worry."

"Then what happened between him and you?"

"I- I agree to see him this Valentines."

"I thought you're not going whatever happens."

"I'm not sure what I said."

Zhang He look to the table he saw the Othello.

"Hey Sima Yi are you the black?"

"Yes I see that you lose to him."

"What I thought I win."

Sima Yi look to the table.

"Sima Yi you've miscount"

Sima Yi sigh "how could I defeat him."

A messenger came to the tent.

"Forgive me Lords! Lord Cao Pi summons General Zhang He."

The messenger leave.

"He looks like worried to you" Sima Yi said.

"I'm sure he is. Goodbye for now".

"Zhang He thank you."

He nod and take his leave. It only take a few hours to his way back to the palace. He immediately went to see Cao Pi, he know that his Lord can't wait.

He knock the door of the emperor's chamber.

"Come in."

Zhang He open the door. he don't understand his feelings at that time. He felt very nervous, his hands are cold and slightly shaking in front of him. Cao Pi notice that, he lean to him and hug him.

"Zhang He..." Cao Pi's face is blushing "I'm sorry."

He relax "My lord, you don't to apologize." he hug him back.

"Zhang He I want to be with you this Valentines."

"My Lord I thank you. I'll accept it."

Until the most awaited has come. It happens one week before, both of them have no time to see each other.

Zhang He wake up early to see his lord. After he open the door he saw his lord he looks not well on that day.

"My Lord you don't look too well." Zhang He quickly came close to his lord.

"I'm fine Zhang He."

Cao Pi cough.

"My Lord you need to rest."

Zhang He touch the forehead of Cao Pi and his, he's comparing their temperature.

"Zhang He we must go... This is special day for you."

"Were not going anywhere my Lord... Yes... it is special day from the me. There's another day for that."

"Zhang He I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize my Lord. To see you well and smiling everyday. Is the only thing I only wish for... It is more than a date."

"Zhang He thank you." he chuckle "Don't leave me today."

"I will my lord."


	2. A date with my rival?

Chapter One

One Wei peasant to deliver a letter to Sima Yi.

"Master Sima Yi a letter from Zhuge Liang has arrive." the soldier handed the letter.

He ordered to the soldier to leave him. The soldier quickly obeyed.

"Now what? After making me a great shame in front of my soldiers."

After the soldier left he opens the letter and read it.

Dear Sima Yi,

I was so surprise to see you on that day. Now I can see why you were become the greatest strategy of Wei.

Sima Yi stop to read, it makes him grin and laugh.

"I was praise by Zhuge Liang. Is this true? The greatest strategist of Wei. Heh… That was cool. Mwahahahahaha!!!"

He sits on his chair and continues to read.

Words... No... They are not enough to describe you, since then I can't stop thinking about you, how beautiful you are.

"WHAT?!" but his face is blushing and continue reading.

I'm really serious I can't even forget your face in every moment of my life.

"What's in his mind to send me a letter like this? Why is he always taunting me?"

So I'm begging you… I'd like to date with you this Valentines.

"No! Never ever those fool! I won't let that happen!"

Sima Yi throw the letter to the trash can.

"But wait it's a perfect time to kill him." Again he laughs and thinks of it for a few moments. "No I won't I'm sure if some soldier knew it will reach the ears of Cao Pi and laugh at me every time he saw me, that stupid Emperor. And of course the history I will become a gay."

He returns to work but he cannot concentrate in his work. He's keep thinking about it. He stands up to and walks for a while.

"Damn you Zhuge Liang!"

The day almost over the sky is dark, he didn't do anything.

"Maybe I need some rest."

On the next day, he felt very tired, can't sleep all night. It's because of Zhuge Liang's letter.

"Master Sima Yi you look so tired, what happened?" a voice from his back said.

He turns around and looks to the man behind.

"Zhang He it's nothing…"

"Hmm… By the way Zhuge Liang send a letter to you." Zhang He gives the letter to Sima Yi.

He read the letter and squeezes it on his hand.

"Just as I expected he'll write this stupid letter again!"

"Huh? Is something wrong between him and you?"

"N-nothing." He turns around.

"Come on… it's more confident when you said a problem."

Sima Yi sigh "I guess I can't hide anything from you. Promise to me not to say this to somebody else."

"I promise."

"Zhuge Liang wants a date with me. But I never reply him." He whisper

"Why don't you go?"

"I will never!"

"If you don't go that will happen to you… you can't sleep."

"You mean I like to go with him that's why I'm always thinking of him."

"Yes."

"That can't be."

"You don't have a choice."

"But I'd like you be my date."

"Master Sima Yi, Lord Cao Pi and I…"

"I see… what about Zhen Ji?"

"Are you absent minded? She died years ago."

"Sorry. What should I do?"

"It's all up to you, bye." Zhang He quickly leaves.

"Wait…" Sima Yi turn to him but his already gone.

After Zhang He left, he rush to his room and make a letter.

Zhuge Liang,

What's wrong with you?! Are you insane to send me a letter like that? Don't ever send me letter like!

That night Sima Yi left with his troops and make a camp. On the next day, an unexpected attack from Zhuge Liang has been launch, as a result Sima Yi was captured and most of his troops retreat.

Zhuge Liang went where Sima Yi has been tie. He was smiling when he see Sima Yi. He asks to his guards to leave them.

"You're a coward! You've attack me without warning."

"You told me to not ever write a letter to so I made a way so we can meet again and talk personally."

"If you're going to ask about it… I refuse."

Zhuge Liang looks despair.

"Master Sima Yi it seems that you lost your feelings to me."

"What are talking about?"

"Then I'll going to offer you this!" he get a box a present it to Sima Yi. He open the box but there's nothing inside.

Sima Yi laugh "Fool there's nothing inside!"

Zhuge Liang looks surprise to react.

"Master Sima Yi can't you see this is the Mandate of Heaven."

"That box? Fool! That's not a box."

"No… You know that the Mandate of Heaven can only been seen by the true ruler and a genius strategist."

So I'm a… a… an idiot!

Sima Yi felt doom.

I must refuse I should act normal. Calm down it's a trick.

"I'm not interested."

"Why?"

"Even I have it or not I can rule whole China."

Zhuge Liang laugh

"You're a type of a woman that can't easily be fooled. I really like."

He leans to the face of Sima Yi. Sima Yi can't move back because he was on tie.

"Stay away from me and I'm not a woman." he pulls back his head.

"You're so cute..." he smirk

"Shut up..." he turns his face to the other side

I felt embarrass while he's face is so close.

"Here's a deal let's play Othello?"

"What?" he turns to Zhuge Liang.

"If you win I will leave your camp as quick as I can and I promise I will never bother you again. However if I won we will have a date on Valentines."

1 hour later... Sima Yi didn't expect to win. While he was looking at Zhuge Liang he feels pity to him.

Zhuge Liang sigh

"According to our agreement I will take my leave."

Should I let him go just like that? I think it's unfair to him I'm not sure if can say something to encourage him.

"Zhuge Liang..."

"Yes?"

"I would like to... come with you in Valentines."

Zhuge Liang hug Sima Yi, he was surprise.

"Hey..." he tried to push Zhuge Liang. He stops straggling when he heard his voice.

"Thank You..."

A soldier came in front of the tent and didn't enter.

"Lord Zhuge Liang!" Zhuge Liang slowly let go Sima Yi from his hug.

"What is it?"

"Reinforcement from Wei is coming."

"Let's go back to our main camp."

The soldier gets up and leaves.

"Master Sima Yi see you this Valentines." he smile "and thank you for your time."

"Don't mention it."

Sima Yi did not look to him instead he's looking on the floor.

The soldier came back

"Lord Zhuge Liang we're preparing to leave and the Wei army is almost near."

"Goodbye..." Zhuge Liang leaves.

After Zhuge Liang left Sima Yi look to the table and he notice Zhuge Liang win, and he's just miscount a 1 piece.

"How could I ever defeat him?"

After the whole army of Shu abandon Sima Yi's camp. The Wei army has arrived.

"Now I made thing more complicated."

1 week later, both of them agree that their meeting is not in public place. Perhaps a hanami.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sima Yi said.

"It's fine."

"I thought you're married."

"Yes but she don't like things like this."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry about our first meeting."

"I did not think about it so much so I don't care."

"If you're thinking about it so much perhaps you may kill me right now." Zhuge Liang smile. "Or make some open war."

"No I'm doing such as stupid as that. I'm thinking about that first."

"Sorry..."

"I don't like war."

"I thought you like it-"

"No... It's like that Cao Cao threat my family... that's why I'm serving him."

"Why don't you come with me in Shu and live happily."

"Living Happily..."

"That's why we in Shu fight for that vision."

"I only happen in fairy tale."

It was along for both of them; they continue to chat until afternoon. Sima Yi stand up.

"I have to go back."

"Let's do this again if you have time."

Sima Yi nod and take his leave. He takes too many steps when he realizes that something is missing. His heart felt empty. He turns around Zhuge Liang standing in front of him.

"Zhuge Liang..."

"I haven't said this to for awhile..."

"..."

"I love you."

Sima Yi quickly hug him

"I love you too."

Zhuge Liang kisses him on his lips.

Sima Yi awake from that terrible dream.

"Huh?!"

He found out Zhuge Liang too is sleeping beside him. He looks to the on going down sun.

"What was that?"


	3. Forgive

After the valentines.

"Hello Sima Yi! How's your date?!"

"Why are you asking? Of course worse as ever!"

"I can see in your eyes, you're happy with him."

"I'm not!"

"Don't hide it." with a play tone

Sima Yi change what are they talking about .

"Here take this scroll to Cao Pi."

Zhang He take the scroll but he still waiting for Sima Yi's answer. Sima Yi realize this he turn his back to Zhang He,his was blushing.

"Why don't get out of here?"

"No I'm not going anywhere. Not until you gave your answer to me. You can trust me I promise."

"It was fun but I can't love him."

Coming with him in Valentines is very bad idea. As a result I'm deppressed since I left him.

Zhang He take his leave. After Zhang He left a servant came and rushing. The servant quickly bow to him.

"My Lord, Lord Cao Pi request your presence."

"I already sent him a letter."

"My Lord Shu and Wu are going to crush Wei. They joint forces!"

"WHAT?"

What am I thinking about he is my rival were suppost to fight each other. I'm must be... heartless.

Sima Yi grind his teeth he 's really mad. He thinks that Zhuge Liang won't attack him. He go to Cao Pi. He knock before he open the door. Zhang He is there too.

"My Lord..." he greet.

"Sima Yi what do you think?"

"My Lord we must defend both He Fei and Xuchang. However we need more soldiers to defend. Please my Lord entrust me to attack Zhuge Liang."

Cao Pi nod to him "If that would result their failure to attack us, Sima Yi I entrust you that mission."

"Yes my Lord."

Sima Yi bow to him before he leave. Zhang He follow him,

"Wait Sima Yi are you going to-"

"Yes I will kill him my my own hands. He will for what he have been done to me!"

Days later Zhuge Liang moved to the Hanzhong where he capture manny of Sima Yi's troops. Now both Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang face each other, but not as the same as what happened on the pass day.

"Sima Yi... Just I promise we will meet again." Zhuge Liang said with a smile on his face.

"You lair! I'll kill you!" a single tear from his right eye fall.

"Don't accuse me. I'm here for you."

"Shut up!" he swept his tear.

Sima Yi is ready to change to Zhuge Liang. Zhang He jump on the in between them. Sima Yi stops.

"Zhang He! What are you doing here your suppose to be with Cao Pi."

"He surrender..."

"What? All that I plan was in vain because that bastard!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but I know why."

The two look Zhuge Liang, but Sima Yi was different it was a mad one.

"It was a plan from Wu, were all the three kingdoms were negociate to each other instead of war. So in that case we don't need to fight."

Sima Yi was shock about the plan so he call his horse and leave.

"Wait Sima Yi!"

Zhang He look at him Zhuge Liang.

"Leave him. He's just confuse about what happened."

Returning back to the palace. Sima Yi rush to Cao Pi immediately.

"My Lord, why did you-?"

"You don't need to worry. Were just agree to them, a simple agreement."

"But my Lord your-"

"I'm he new emperor now it's my decision not his."

Again days later each kingdom sent a peace keeper to the other kingdoms. Now the three kingdoms are in peace. Sima Yi was walking at the hallway. He touch his head he had a terrible headache. A man from behind him cover his eyes.

"Zhang He is that you?"

"No..." the voice wasn't belong to Zhang He but it's somewhat familiar. Sima Yi face the face It was... it's Zhuge Liang!

"You!" he was shock to see Zhuge Liang at the palace of Wei.

Zhuge Liang smile "I'm sorry about that I just don't like but I don't have a choice."

"If you really like me you'll just leave me alone." he proceed to walk.

"Wait Sima Yi!" Sima Yi ignore him '_Did I do it in a wrong way? He still hate me. I must find a way so we could be the same like that day.'_

Night has come, Sima Yi never wish to go out side. He knew he'll find Zhuge Liang outside. He sigh before lay his head on the table. From outside of his room, Zhuge Liang knock the door. Sima Yi raise his head without thinking he said "Come in."

Zhuge Liang slowly open the door. Sima Yi surprised to see him at the middle of the night.

"If you're going to say sorry leave me alone. I can't forgive you. I hate you!" he look to Zhuge Liang, a look like he was disgusting to him.

"If you hate me you'll never cry for me."

He stood, his two arms are on the table and supporting him. "Shut up! Get out of here." Sima Yi suddenly fell, it was because of the headache. Zhuge Liang quickly catch him. "Let go of me!" he said tiredly while he was on Zhuge Liang's arms. He try pull out from Zhuge Liang's embraced but he has no strength to pull out of him.

Zhuge Liang kiss him on his lips. Sima Yi want to slap him a hard one, Zhuge Liang was too lucky he can't. When their kiss broke up, Zhuge still hugging him. His head is laying Sima Yi's shoulders.

"I'm really sorry I just want to be with you."

"Zhuge Liang..."


	4. Why do I love him?

On the next day when Sima Yi awake, he was recover from head pain from yesterday. He only remember last night Zhuge Liang kiss him. When he realizes that he touches his lips. He stand up and began to pace to the guest room. He opens the door without knocking. He wasn't there.

_This will make sure I will kill him!!! _

He look to ever part of the palace he didn't see him everywhere. In the hallway he saw Cao Pi with some scroll on his hand.

"Lord Cao Pi." He bows to him.

"Sima Yi have you finish the scrolls?"

"Yes my Lord Cao Pi."

Behind Cao Pi on the other side of the hallway he saw Zhuge Liang and a Cheng Yu is with him. Sima Yi keep his eyes on Zhuge Liang.

"Is something wrong?"

He turns again on Cao Pi "Nothing my Lord."

"Here" He handed the scroll to Sima Yi "Do not forget the meetings this afternoon."

"Yes my Lord." He bow again and Cao Pi left.

It was one whole day of work. Sima Yi don't have a time to chase Zhuge Liang. After their meal at night he quickly left and go to work. Zhuge Liang again came to his room. The door was open Sima Yi forget to close the door.

"What are doing here?"

Zhuge Liang chuckles "I just want to see you…" he closed the door.

"Shut up after what you've done to me last night!"

"What did I do?"

Sima Yi lost his patient, stand from his chair and walk to Zhuge Liang. He intent to push Zhuge Liang away, but that didn't happen. Zhuge Liang kissed him deeply. Sima Yi back off until he reaches the bed. Zhuge Liang pushes him on the bed. Zhuge Liang was on the top of him. Zhuge Liang back off his head for a few centimeters away.

"Hey Sima Yi your skin is so smooth." Zhuge Liang licks his neck. Sima Yi moan from his licks

"You PERVERT get away from me!" Sima Yi try to push Zhuge Liang but he can't.

"I'm not a pervert. It's because I love you that's why I'm doing this."

Zhuge Liang pulls his purple robe.

"Stop… Stop it Zhuge Liang!"

Zhuge Liang stops after he heard it, Sima Yi was breathless. Zhuge Liang sit on his knees his face was blushed, he couldn't look to him.

"You idiot, you're not like that." he took his robe and wear it.

Zhuge Liang raises his head and look at him. He was really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Sima Yi did not answer.

Zhuge Liang stands up. Sima Yi grab his hand. Zhuge Liang looks at him.

"Please don't leave me."

Zhuge Liang sits beside him; he's shies to say some thing.

Sima Yi hug him, Zhuge Liang was first surprised.

"Don't leave me…"

"I will…"


End file.
